Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII
Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (also known as Black Ops IIII, CoD: BO4, or Call of Duty 15) is a first-person shooter developed by Treyarch Studios and published by Activision. It is the fifteenth main installment in the Call of Duty franchise and the ninth entry in the World at War-''Black Ops'' arc of Call of Duty games, following after World at War, World at War: Final Fronts, Zombies (game), Black Ops (main version), Black Ops Zombies, Black Ops: Declassified, Black Ops II, and Black Ops III. It is the first Call of Duty title to feature the popular mode Battle Royale, titled "Blackout," replacing the traditional Campaign featured in the previous installments of the franchise. This game was officially announced on March 8, 2018, following after a teaser on the previous day, where NBA star James Harden appeared with a hat bearing the Black Ops IIII logo on it. The community reveal event was on May 17, 2018. The game is set to be released October 12, 2018 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Overview The gameplay is seen as a combination between Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, taking elements from both games such as Sliding from Black Ops III and the general weapon mechanics from Black Ops II. Weapons To be announced Zombies Three Zombies maps have been announced: IX, a map taking place in an ancient era where gladiators are sentenced to fighting Zombies; Voyage of Despair, a map taking place during the events of the RMS Titanic's voyage; Blood of the Dead, a map taking place on Alcatraz Island with Primis being the group of main characters- the same location as the map Mob of the Dead from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Synopsis Characters * Charlotte Charlotte will be playable on the maps IX and Voyage of Despair. * Bruno Bruno will be playable on the maps IX and Voyage of Despair. * Diego Diego will be playable on the maps IX and Voyage of Despair. * Shaw Shaw will be playable on the maps IX and Voyage of Despair. * [["Tank" Dempsey|'"Tank" Dempsey']] Dempsey makes his return as one of the playable characters of Primis on the map Blood of the Dead. * [[Nikolai Belinski|'Nikolai Belinski']] Nikolai makes his return as one of the playable characters of Primis on the map Blood of the Dead. * [[Takeo Masaki|'Takeo Masaki']] Takeo makes his return as one of the playable characters of Primis on the map Blood of the Dead. * [[Edward Richtofen|'Edward Richtofen']] Richtofen makes his return as one of the playable characters of Primis on the map Blood of the Dead. Plot To be announced Developement To be announced Marketing Marketing officially began on March 7, 2018, the day prior to the official reveal of Black Ops IIII. NBA star James Harden was seen wearing a Black Ops IIII hat before entering a game of basketball. In later interviews after the reveal, he confirms that this was marketing for the game. On March 8, 2018, Treyarch makes an official announcement that Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII will be the next installment of the Call of Duty franchise, ending with the quote "Forget what you know" and providing the dates for the Community Reveal event and the Worldwide release date. On May 17, 2018, the Community Reveal event took place and it covered information regarding to Multiplayer and Zombies mode, as well as introducing the very popular gamemode Battle Royale, known as "Blackout," replacing the Campaign from the previous installments of the franchise. Reception To be announced Gallery To be added Videos Trivia * Much controversy regarded towards the incorrect use of roman numerals for the logo. Many argued that the correct logo for the number 4 would appears as "IV" rather than "IIII." However, this was proven to be false, and both the following roman numerals are shown to be correct, the latter being commonly used in most analog clocks and watches. References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_4